A Hard Day's Night
by CaptainMurphysMistress
Summary: Meryl can't remember much about the man that walked her home that night in December, including his name, yet she can't get him off her mind. But when Vash mentions Legato and the Gung Ho Guns, everything comes flooding back to her.... [MidMer]
1. Prologue

Hey kids! Looks like I'm back in working order. I suppose you're wondering what the hell's going on here, right? Well, to be perfectly blunt, as I usually am, I HATED that story. It sucked. Not to mention it wasn't going where I had intended it. So, I give you my completely revamped version! It's delicious and nutritious! Or, at least, I like it. And that's what counts! I'd like to take the time now to say that this was a LOT more fun to write...and I'm actually feeling motivated to work on it! So, I hope you enjoy, and without further adieu, I give you the disclaimer:

I don't own Trigun (unless you count my DVDs), or any of its characters. The afore mentioned story-line and characters belong to one, Yasuhiro Nightow. This is completely non-profit and just to indulge in my creative urges as a so-called writer. If you have the audacity to sue me, you'll receive a cell phone, a couple books, and maybe some pocket lint. It's not worth it, trust me. Really, it's not even a good phone!

Beta-read by: Magnet-Rose. (She's so awesome! ::glomps her::)

Enough of my rambling...go read the story.... Don't forget to review!

----

Midvalley groaned as light slowly filtered into his room, awakening him from a dream...one he'd been having every night since he'd met her. He was on the stage at Wild Bill's Saloon in the city of December, flawlessly performing his favorite number, when he spotted her amidst the crowd of drunks. She was quietly sipping tea, which he later found to be tainted with liquor, drowning out her worries no doubt.

He wasn't sure what had been wrong, she wouldn't open up to him, buzzed or not. She just kept saying it was too complicated. He couldn't even remember her name, for that matter. She was just the woman with hair blacker than his sins.

Ever since that night he'd watched for her, waiting to see her in that very bar, but she never reappeared. He decided it was hopeless, and just quit looking for her.... He had to move on. Anyhow, he and Legato were just passing through on... "business."

He kicked off the sheets, exposing his half-naked torso, as the stifling heat of the night filled his room. He tried not to think of her, failing miserably, and so picked up his sax, Sylvia.

"At least I'll always have you, baby," he sighed, caressing a low ballad through the horn before running up a blues scale, and working some fast runs under his fingers. It was while he was trilling in his highest octave that Legato quietly stepped into his room and, without a word, ripped Sylvia from Midvalley's mouth, letting her drop to the floor.

"Not this early." He hissed, softly closing the door behind him as he disappeared back into the hall.

Midvalley stood shocked, in the middle of his room, staring down at Sylvia. "Who the hell does he think he is? No one treats my Sylvia like that," he muttered, plucking the horn from the floor and setting her on her stand.

He sighed, running a hand back through his hair as he sat down on his pitiful excuse for a bed. He lit a cigarette and took a few puffs, but quickly stamped it out as he remembered he couldn't afford to diminish his lung capacity any further, and recalled his meeting with the short black-haired girl just weeks ago.

God, it felt like it had been a year...but he'd never forget her face, or sweet smelling perfume....

-That night-

Meryl Stryfe sat at a back table in Wild Bill's Saloon, hands clamped around a cup of "Irish" tea. Not that the liquor was helping any. Thoughts of Vash, Wolfwood, Milly, that strange man with the blue hair, Bernardelli, her last claims report, the chief, her and Milly's lack of money, and anything else that could worry her were running through her mind at a thousand iles a minute.

Where was Vash planning to go next? What was he really after? Why do bad things seem to follow him? What's with that priest? Could he be trusted?

_He seems alright, I suppose,_ Meryl thought, _but there's something unsettling about him! And what's the deal with him and Milly? They seemed awfully close before we got sent back...._

And WHO was that strange man with the blue hair? She vehemently slammed her fist on the table.

"Whoa, what's got you so worked up, Hun?" asked the smooth voice of a man.

Meryl's head shot up and her mind started working double time, which is astonishing, considering the rate of her thoughts to begin with, as the slick man seated across from her took her hand in his.

Wait a second—when did he get there? For that matter, who the heck was he? Instead of actually voicing one of these questions, all she could manage was a shy, "Uhm... hi." and a small smile.

Midvalley chuckled at her bewildered demeanor, and pulled his hand back after giving hers a reassuring squeeze. "So, what's a pretty girl like you doing alone in a rough bar like this?" He smiled, sweetly.

He sure is cute...but what a cad! I WAS having a drink and doing some thinking, until you showed up! What did it look like?

For being so cynical in her mind, it sure didn't leave her lips like that...it sounded more like, "Just waiting for you, handsome. Glad you decided to show up!" Oh dear, she'd just had to add liquor to her tea, didn't she? _This is why I don't drink! This is why I DO NOT drink!!_ she screamed at herself.

Boy, was she going to be a bitch tomorrow. Watch out December!

"Good thing I came over then." His smile broadened as she flirted right back with him, despite the dark look in her eyes. He could tell those weren't her first thoughts, but found it incredibly cute that even she seemed confused with her tongue.

She must be buzzed.

Well, that's okay; I bet she's a pistol when she's sober. _And a real kink in bed!_ something in the back of his head called out.

Or was that coming from his pants?

Either way, he thought the voice was probably right. "So, tell me, what are you really doing here?"

She was a little surprised that he was pursuing a real conversation, rather than trying to buy her a drink to get her back to his room. Of course, that was inevitably his goal for the night, and they'd undoubtedly end up down that road at some point, but for now, she'd bite. "I was just trying to relax after work."

"Well, you don't look relaxed to me. Ya nearly split the table right down the middle with that fist of yours!"

"Yeah, well, the operative word there was 'trying.'" She let out a bitter laugh, and sighed, resting her head on her hand, as she looked the man over. _Not bad at all. Dark hair, strong jaw-line, gorgeous eyes...and what's that hanging around his neck? Oh...must be a musician. Very sexy._

Somewhere, her sober mind was yelling for her to get out of there before she did something she'd regret, but it was faint enough she could easily ignore it.

"So, what's on your mind, Doll?" his voice broke through her thoughts.

Meryl laughed hysterically at the question. _What's on my mind? What isn't on my mind?_ She calmed down, blushing as she realized how foolish she must have looked. _Ah well, no matter, too late now...._

"A lot. Tons, really. But there's this thing at work that just won't leave me alone...and I'm not sure that I want it to...but it sure is annoying...and gangly...and goofy...." She let her voice drop, the sober part of her mind stopping her before she said too much about Vash and his 'qualities.'

Midvalley cocked an eyebrow at her, "This thing at work, you say?"

"Yeah," she lightly blushed again. Why was he having this effect on her? No one ever broke through her cool, calm, collected exterior! Okay, so maybe sometimes she lost her cool...and she certainly wasn't always calm...but by God, she sure as hell was always collected! So why not now?

"Hmm...this thing sure is sounding an awful lot like a man.... An ex-lover, perhaps?" Bold. Real bold to try that.... But who knows, it might just work.

Meryl just about flew off the handle, "WHAT? No way! Definitely not an ex-lover. Not even a possible future lover! You were hardly even there with 'man'! An overgrown boy is what he is!"

That got her blood boiling...now it was time for him to swoop in and calm her down...._ And maybe take her back to my—no—her place (damn Legato) for a little fun._

_There goes that voice again! Get out of here, would you? _Midvalley silently yelled at the unwanted voice. "Whoa, calm down, Sweetheart! I didn't mean to upset ya like that!" _Yes, I did._ "I was just wonderin', with the way you were talkin'. But clearly, I was wrong."

"Yes, you were." She said pertly.

"I'm sorry about that. Let me make it up to ya. You're probably ready for another cup of tea by now, right? That one's been sitting there since my second number! How 'bout it, can I buy ya another?" He smiled sincerely at her as she thought over.

Against her better judgment, she accepted. "With a shot of Vodka in it, please." And requested that with worse judgment.

"Comin' right up." With that he got up, and made his way to the bar.

When it came time for last call, the two were seated in the back corner, drinking, chatting, and laughing away. Meryl letting loose some of her adventures from the Vash hunt (leaving out Vash, of course), and Midvalley recalling some wild times in some of the bars he'd played in. It wasn't long after that that the barkeep came back to shoo them out, using the standard, "Ya don't have to go home, but'chya can't stay here."

They stumbled out, completely inebriated, laughing, and lucky if they could remember where they were staying.

Fortunately, they could.

"May I have the pleasure of walkin' you home, Ma'am?" Midvalley asked with a bow.

"Yes, I think you may, Sir." Meryl replied with a smile. "Which way?"

"I dunno...I never been there...."

"Me either!" They burst into giggles once more before Meryl spun around and pointed down a road exclaiming, "I remember! That way!"

"Talley-ho then!" he cried, taking her hand as they started wobbling in the direction Meryl had pointed.

"Boy, you sure are cute!" Meryl slurred as they stopped in front of a building on a corner.

"Aw, well, so're you!"

"I wish I could take you home with me!"

"Ya kinda are.... Which way is that again?"

"Oh, uhm...." She turned around a few times, studying everything in site. "Hmm...this building sure is pretty...I think I live here!" Lucky for her, she was right. "Well, I sure had a great time tonight, Mister...uhh...Mister.... What's yer name again?"

"Midvalley," he drawled, "the HornFREAK!"

"Ooh, well, g'night Midvalley...thanks for th' great time! Oh, and the alclolol!"

"Anytime, Babe!" He leaned down and gave her a kiss, "Anytime...."

"It's Meryl."

"Well, goodnight, Meryl." He kissed her again before she stumbled into her apartment building.

-Morning after-

Meryl woke up with one killer hangover.

"Ooh...my head!" she mumbled as she struggled to find the ringing alarm. She swatted at it a few times, and sat up holding her head in her hands. "Ooh! My stomach!!" She ran for the bathroom, making it there just in time.

Once her stomach had been completely emptied (and then some), and she'd brushed her teeth to get rid of the horribly bitter taste, she recalled the events of the night before. Utterly disappointed in herself for getting that drunk, she stepped into the shower.

"Why the hell did I let that happen?" She asked the running water. "_How_ did I let that happen?? I only bought one drink, and I hardly even touched it...." She moaned as she remembered the man showing up in the seat across from her at the small table.

"Meryl Stryfe, how could you let that man get to you? Who knows what could have happened? You're lucky you didn't end up back at his place, or worse—beaten in some back alleyway!" She scolded herself. "But, oh, he WAS cute! And he didn't try anything funny. I'm here...he's not...and there's not a scratch on me.... I just have this hangover from hell!"

_Ah, well...he was a good kisser.... That more than makes up for it!_ something yelled in her head. "Yeah, maybe...but what was his name...?"

----


	2. Love Bites

"Millie, I can't believe you talked me into this!" Meryl exclaimed while dragging the tall girl off to the bathroom. "I know how you feel about that priest, but did you have to bring Vash and me into this?"

"But, Sempai... I just thought it would be nice for the four of us to go to dinner! I didn't think he was going to take it that way!" Then she giggled, "Mr. Vash has a crush on you!"

"Millie! That's not funny!" Meryl sighed and turned, speaking more to her reflection in the mirror than her friend, "Who could have known? All this time I've been regarding him as an older brother, and he's been harboring something deeper...." She turned back to Millie, "I feel horrible... I don't want to hurt him...."

"Well then, you'll just have to tell him! Be strong!" she wrung her hands and pleaded, "but don't be mean!"

Meryl covered her tired and weary face with her hands and mumbled, "You're right... "

When she took her hands away from her face, her features were replaced with a grim smile, and a determined look in her eyes, "This is one time I definitely won't be mean to that man...."

-Later that night -

Meryl paced the narrow hallway of the hotel she, Millie, and the boys were staying in, walking closer to the boys' room each time, and farther from it every time she turned around.

She stopped, and leaned against the wall, forehead pressed against it in desperation, and fingers massaging her temples.

"How am I supposed to do this without hurting him? He's so sensitive... I don't want to make him cry. The thought alone of upsetting Vash is bad enough! I don't know if I can do this...." She murmured to herself.

She turned, leaning her back against the wall, scratching her nails against its grainy surface. "How am I supposed to do this, Vash?" she spoke to the empty hallway.

She slid down the wall into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around her knees. She stayed like that for several moments, trying to work up the courage to confront Vash, but quickly lost hope with the task that presented itself that night.

She was just standing to retreat to her room when Vash stepped out of his, eyes quickly focusing on her. He grinned.

"Hey, Insurance Girl!" He started walking in her direction, "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, hi, Vash... I was just taking a walk...."

"Oh..." His eyes brightened, "Mind if I join you?"

"Uh... no. Not at all."

"Great." He smiled, and they walked side by side down the hall and out of the hotel.

Once outside, they headed right, following the road that led out of town. They walked in silence for a while, both reveling in the first quiet moment either had had in months.

As they made their way further from the hotel, buildings gradually became scarce, until they had all but disappeared. The road slowly faded away into sand, and bits of rock, and the twin suns began their descent to the horizon.

They stopped when several large boulders, casting long dark shadows on the ground, loomed about them.

How anything as ominous and intimidating as those boulders could put Meryl at ease was a wonder to even her. She assumed it was because they created a semi-shelter, and helped block the wind that was slowly picking up as night fell. No matter how, they helped give her the courage to do what she knew she had to that night. She let out a small sigh, and sat down to watch the setting suns.

"Beautiful night." Vash sat down beside her.

"Yeah, it sure is." _Too bad I have to ruin it for you...._ "Vash, I..." Meryl stopped, suddenly uncertain of herself for maybe the second time in her life.

"You what, Meryl?"

_Please don't say my name... it just makes this so much harder...._ "I wanted to tell you..." She paused, not quite sure how to go on.

He gave her that serious look that asked so many questions at once, but above all asked, "What's wrong?" and said everything would be okay. That look that made her want to scream and rip her hair out. That look that reminded her why she didn't want to do this... That look that reminded her why she had to.

"Vash... when you were gone so long.... When Millie and I were sent back to December... I met someone...." She cringed inside. _I can't believe I just said it...._

He stared at her, his expression unwavering, harder to read than ever. "Who did you meet?"

"That's just it..." she said in barely a whisper, "I can't really remember."

"What do you mean, you can't remember? Why would you tell me? This person didn't hurt you, right?"

_Oh, great... he's got it all wrong..._ "No, he didn't. In fact, he was very nice..." _Maybe he'll get the hint; he's perceptive._

"Oh, well, that's good. But why are you telling me this? Unless..."

Meryl looked away from him, concentrating on smoothing the wrinkles from her skirt.

"Oh..." He stood, stretching his long limbs, "Well, it's getting late! Maybe we should head back?" He grinned, lending a hand to help up the petite woman.

"Vash..." She took his offered hand to stand, and kept a hold of it afterwards, "I know you well enough by now to tell when you're faking it..." She said quietly, not looking up at him.

"Yeah, I should know that." He chuckled softly.

"I only told you because... I didn't want to lead you on. You mean the world to me, Vash... but we both know it could never work.

"When I met that guy in December..." She looked up into his eyes, searching for his thoughts... his emotions... anything. But his face was a closed book. "I never intended to hurt you. The last thing you need is more betrayal and suffering."

His eyes finally softened, and the corners of his lips turned up a bit, hinting at a real smile, but she could see some underlying hurt in them.

"I understand why you did it..." He scooped the small insurance girl into a gentle hug and murmured a "Thank you."

With that they started their walk back to the hotel.

-------

I felt like putting my two-cents in at the end, this time..

Again, Magnet-Rose honored me by beta-ing this! ::hugs:: Go read her story _Nova_ and leave her some love! Also, go leave FuzzieEars67 some love, as she is just totally awesome, and oh-so supportive! ::hugs!::

Really, I suppose that's it.. Leave me love, and stay tuned to see what happens NEXT on _A Hard Day's Night!_


	3. Charlene's Tavern

Hey all! Chapter 2 is HERE! XD I had fun playing with my little hornfreak this chapter... As always, thanks to Magnet-Rose and FuzzieEars67! ::hugs both::

Read on, happy bandits!

-----

Charlene's Tavern -- 12 iles East of Augusta

Midvalley sat hunched over the bar emptying the last few drops from a bottle of whiskey. The sound of his band running through a few riffs, and the drunken banter found in every bar, tavern, and saloon across Gunsmoke pounded his eardrums.

He slammed the empty bottle down and ran a hand through his slicked back hair, tuning out the noise as best he could.

He hadn't been feeling like himself lately. Under normal circumstances, he'd be tweaking his favorite number with his band, joining in the drunken banter, or flirting with the local ladies and propositioners.

But not tonight.

Tonight, and the night before... and the night before that, and every night since he'd gotten to this run-down town, he had felt as though he was being consumed by worry, guilt... and liquor.

He let the hand in his hair slide down and work a kink out of his neck.

What on Gunsmoke should he have to worry about? He was Legato's right-hand man.... One of Knives top henchmen... which undoubtedly meant he didn't have much time left on this planet. He'd seen what had happened to those who hadn't taken down Vash. It wasn't likely that he'd do much better.

He could always back out. Go back to his wild nights filled with jazz, liquor, and women... But that wasn't much different than what he was doing now, and it wasn't his style to give up like that. Not to mention he knew what would happen to him if he backed out on Knives now. Hell, he'd be lucky if they didn't punish him for just thinking about it.

The Hornfreak didn't feel he had much to claim guilty for as of yet. He'd taken the lives of only a handful of men before he'd met Legato, and hadn't taken too many more, since. He didn't feel but a single pang of guilt for those he'd killed. All of the dirty bastards had deserved to be filled with lead.

_The child, however, did not deserve such a fate. _

He didn't feel guilt for what he did. It was his job. Simple as that. What he felt guilt for was just the opposite. The act of creating life.

Ever since he'd met that short gal in December, he'd felt guilty for even flirting with other women. Sometimes for even _looking_ at other women.

He cursed himself for becoming so infatuated with a woman he hardly even knew. She had taken over his mind, inhibiting from going about his normal activities... Even Sylvia couldn't make things right.

He wanted to play for _her_, not the countless women the music attracted.

Every time he stepped off a bandstand or stage, women would flock to him like Thomases to a waterspout. Buying him drinks, offering cheap words of flattery, and what they hoped to be seduction. Running their dirty hands over his face, and marring Sylvia's beautiful bronze finish with their greasy fingerprints.

They would press themselves against him, and blow in his ears, hoping to warrant a night in his hotel room, to no avail.

He didn't want the sleazy women he attracted night after countless night in the bars. He wanted a real woman. One with a head on her shoulders... not just a cheap girl who'd spend a couple of nights in bed with him, and then be on her way. He wanted someone with a touch of class... one who would stay by his side.

But what was he thinking? He'd never find a girl like that... at least, not one who would even consider giving him the time of day. He was stuck with the prostitutes of Gunsmoke for life.

Filled with the brutal sense of defeat, Midvalley decided it was time to leave.

Tossing some money on the bar, he rose to retrieve his horn, and seek refuge from the ear-splitting noise of Charlene's Tavern.

He faintly heard a few members of his band call out to him as he pushed his way through the swinging doors of the tavern, but chose to ignore them, turning up the dusty road to his hotel, instead.

A dim light was shining through the window of his room; meaning Legato was still up. He really didn't feel like dealing with that man tonight. Legato would undoubtedly ask innumerable questions about where he had been, and what he'd been doing. Questions he didn't feel like answering.

"_Where were you?" _

"_At the tavern, drownin' myself in booze. What's it to you?" _

"_You know we have plans to go over. You should have been here, Midvalley." _

"_Yeah, well, I had betta' things to do..." _

"_Such as the women downtown? ...Or that one back in December?" _

He'd smirk, knowing just which buttons to push, and when, to get the biggest rise in Midvalley's temper. Knowing all the while there was nothing the Hornfreak could do about it.

He'd smile that infuriatingly sagacious smile of his, chuckle from deep within his throat, and tell Midvalley not to lose his temper... reminding him that the part of the violent, brutish monster, with the rage of a rabid dog that had been teased and starved all its life was not in his job description. Knives forbid the Hornfreak ever lose his cool, as a jazzman.

Midvalley sighed, and continued his walk past the hotel. He made his way through town, out into open desert. Nothing ahead of him but rock, sand, and the steep drop-off of a cliff to his right.

He paced outside of the small town for a while, thinking of everything he shouldn't have been... and then, to take his mind off his troubles, big and small alike, he tried to think of a good excuse to give Legato for his absence that night.

Unable to think of anything better than, "I didn't feel like having you invade my thoughts all night," he sat at the edge of the cliff and played his emotions out, loud, and as fast as possible one moment, quiet, and sensual the next, with no in-between.

-----

"That's some beautiful music you have playing, Millie." Meryl commented as she walked into the girls' hotel room.

"Oh, I'm not playing any music, Sempai. That's coming from outside!" Millie smiled at Meryl, as the petite woman removed her coat.

"Hmm... really? It's amazing." She walked over to the open window and leaned on the sill, staring up into the night sky. She closed her violet eyes for a moment, letting the wonderful feeling good music always brought to her, course through her veins.

"That's a saxophone, right?"

"Yes... Tenor... My favorite...." She opened her eyes, and their gaze rested at the top of a cliff just outside the city where she and Millie were temporarily lodged.

She could just make out the silhouette of a man upon the cliff, when she squinted...

-----

Leave me love... Leave me criticism... Leave me something...


End file.
